New Beginnings
by Calen
Summary: A new arrival brings a whole new set of trouble to Sunnydales resident hero’s.


New Beginnings  
  
Buffy The Vampire Slayer Crossover Story  
  
Author: Calen  
  
Calen2k@hotmail.com  
  
April 23, 2002  
  
Disclaimer: ME, UPN owns it all.  
  
Category: B/S, (yes that also stands for Bull Sh*t.) Haven't decided to who else to pair up yet.  
  
Spoilers: Everything up to the episode where Riley and his missus shows up.  
  
Warnings: There's some bashing, but it's all round, not just on one character.  
  
Summary: A new arrival brings a whole new set of trouble to Sunnydales resident hero's.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Distribution: Sure, if you want it.  
  
Authors Notes: Xander will be a major player eventually, just trying to find a good way to write it.  
  
Authors Notes 2: I think I beta'd this pretty well, if there are mistakes er….sorry? If not yay! But whatever, I can't be bothered to read through this again, I just want to post it…..beside I've got other things to beta! (  
  
  
  
Buffy sighed, another night, more demons, more vampires to kill. It just seemed so monotonous, so lifeless, so…..her. Heading into the cemetery which housed Spikes crypt she shuddered. Why am I here, she knew he it was wrong, what she was doing was disgusting, but she went in anyway. Hearing the sounds of fighting, she picked up the pace. She saw Spike in the middle of fighting what looked like a very human looking guy. But Spike wasn't in pain and whoever this guy was, seemed to be giving just as much as he was getting. Deciding to lend a had she rushed in and kicked at his legs, intending to take him down and find out what this was all about. But the guy jumped and Spike took his chance kicking the guy in the back as he turned round to face Buffy, sending him crashing to the floor.  
  
"Spike! What the hells going on? Who is that guy?" Buffy asked, putting herself into a defensive stance facing the heap on the floor.  
  
"Buffy, so good of you to drop by. Up for a little mo…."  
  
"Spike. Not now!" She interrupted, annoyed.  
  
"Oh alright. I heard these guys talking about opening the Hellmouth. Something about going home. I got the other one but this ones tougher than he looks. But I've got him." He answered confidently  
  
Before they could say anymore they heard a sound coming from the guy on the floor, then,  
  
"Really," before he launched himself at Buffy head butting her and dazing her with the strength of the attack. Feeling the vampire come up on his, he twirled round bringing his leg up for a backwards roundhouse kick than sent it reeling. The guy then turned he sights back on to the girl, wanting to get her out of the way before he dealt with the vampire.  
  
  
  
Pulling himself up slowly, Spike gained in motion as he wrenched a tombstone from the ground and ran up behind the guy as he towered over Buffy. Raising his arms he walloped the guy over the head, smashing his makeshift weapon to bits. Following up in with a vicious side kick that sent the guy flying towards Buffy who by then had pulled herself up. She reeled her foot back and struck out when the guy was within reach. Her slayer enforced strength sent whatever the thing…guy was flying into the wall of a crypt. The guy fell to the ground, bleeding from his temple, not moving.  
  
Figuring they had won, Spike and Buffy headed towards the crypt, and only stopped when they noticed something. The figure on the grounds hands glowed an eerie ethereal blue, his eyes snapping open and following suit. If it wasn't for her slayer senses Buffy would never have seen the guy punch the ground, the force and speed pushing him to a standing position and fix his eyes on Spike. Before saying,  
  
''What do you say we take this up a notch.'' Clenching his fists tightly, the blue glow intensified and grew until it covered his whole body. Buffy and Spike were transfixed at the site, until their enemy said,  
  
''Lets go,'' with a speed that made a jet look like a bi-plane he ran and leapt over them both. Not giving them the chance to turn round he roared kicking out with a hard crescent kick, taking them both on the backs of their heads. Splayed on the floor, only their supernatural senses saved them as the guy jumped up high intending to stomp them into the ground, narrowly missing. Buffy went down low, aiming to take out his legs and Spike went high to clothesline, both putting everything the had into their attacks...both hitting nothing but air.  
  
Standing up in a defensive position, both shaking their heads from the blows they received, they looked around. Not seeing anything of the glowing blue warrior.  
  
''Bloody hell! Where'd the git go. He was brighter that papa smurf on speed.'' Spike commented his eyes wandering over the surrounding area.  
  
"I want to know what the hell it is, it looked human, but then it did that glowy thing, and it just got faster, a lot faster.'' Buffy said breathing hard.  
  
"Well it looks like its go....ahh..." Buffy quickly turned her head to see Spike flying with at blurring speed before crashing into a thick tree, splintering it at the base. Buffy lashed out at the now present blue fighter with a flying spin kick, only to have it blocked and pushed back hard, sending her sprawling.  
  
''I had only wished vengeance on the vampire, but you....are giving me no choice."  
  
The guy held out his hand towards her, eyes suddenly glowed brighter, his out stretched hand followed suit. Before Buffy could scramble to her feet a ball of blue energy erupted from his hand and struck her in the chest. She screamed out, it was cold, so cold it felt like it was burning. Buffy tried to struggle, but the glow seemed to hold her down, it started to liquefy, but it still held her down. It was too cold. She started to panic, not able to do anything as it solidified and all of her movements ceased. Her slayer strength was having no effect at all. Her fear was overcome by anger when she heard the guy say,  
  
''Good doggie, stay put.'' In turn her anger and fear added with joy as Spike came running from behind the guy and drop kicked him in the head. Shockingly, the guy staggered, but nothing else. Before Spike fell to the ground the guy caught his left leg and swung it over his head, his body following suit as he was slammed into the ground, his head impacting a rock. Dazed, Spike groaned as he felt a couple more ribs crack, he was going to be sore as hell if he ever made it out of this. He needed to move, but before he could even contemplate his next move he felt his body being swung like it was weightless and went flying, hitting another tree splintering it even more than the first. The tree began to move, shit it was going to fall he thought, I have to move!  
  
The guy was in front of him before he could look up. The guy pushed the falling tree away, causing it to fall to the other side. Spike groaned as he was picked up again, but managed to get out,  
  
''I hope you know I have you right where I want you.'' His sarcasm was met with a steady reply,  
  
''Enough games, you killed Urtja-Kel Ruz. My ward, you must pay." Oh bloody hell Spike thought as he felt his arms and legs go numb, the guy knows sodding magic as well! He looked over to Buffy, no help there. She was stuck to the ground by that goo. Do something Spike! He's going to kill you!  
  
''Er...if you it makes you feel any better she sure was tasty.'' Doh! Idiot, not that…wait he's talking again.  
  
"……ock me, but you shall never have peace. (he began move...Spike recognised it as some kind of kata, but had no idea what style it was) Pain and suffering shall be your abode, life and death, (the guys glow started to melt into another colour, a dark red colour) pain,'' he repeated. The red glow moving towards him slowly, almost like a sentient mist. The guys movements never stopped, they were fluid, beautiful. The mist approached and Spike struggled, he couldn't move. Shaking his head furiously in a vain attempt to get free, he tried to only thing he had left.  
  
"Ahh….please, I'm sorry! Please?! Ahh….." but his screams of fear soon turned into screams of pain as the red mist reached his skin. The searing pain seemingly endless as the deadly mist caressed his pale skin. The pain was too much and the blissful sleep of unconsciousness washed over him and all he saw was black….. 


End file.
